Time To Meet The Family
by LilMissLizzie
Summary: Bella goes to meet Edward's family the cullens like in twilight, but with a slight twist. This story has a few cliffies cuz i havent had enough time to finesh typing up the chapter so sowwy 4 the wait XD plz review x MY 1ST STORY
1. A change

**Time to meet the family – Part 1**

**(When Bella first meets the Cullen's but with a small twist)**

It was like a modern fairytale, Edward sitting by my side as we pulled up the drive to his house. I don't know what I had expected, maybe not a haunted mansion but something a bit more…gothic. His house was not at all what you would expect even a normal family to pick, maybe a film star but defiantly not a vampire. It was a cream colour from the outside and as the sun hit one side of the building I saw that it was made almost completely of glass. The furniture in the rooms I could see was more decorative than luxury, but it still seemed like home. I had only been here for a minute or two but the amazing building already seemed like my dream home, with Edward, but suppose anywhere with Edward would suit me just fine.

I just sat staring at the beautiful building through the car window, in silence, for a few minutes at least but Edward soon broke the gap with a giggle. I blinked and turned my head slowly in his direction trying to change my expression.

He almost fell on the floor laughing.

"What??!!" I said through my teeth. I'm guessing my face had changed now because he immediately stopped laughing. He straightened himself up and walked to my door to help me out. I sighed and folded my arms while giving him the look.

He looked down at me and sighed. "I'm sorry Bella, but I can't see what you're thinking, you know that, and your face…it just…" he found it hard not to laugh again, I could tell but he held himself together…just. He pressed his nose against mine and smirked his usual angel smile while looking me in the eyes.

"Hey! Stop that, your not going to get past me by flattering me anymore." I tried to say sternly closing my eyes so as not to look into his golden eyes; it was so easy to get lost in them.

He licked my nose and giggled before kissing me softly on my lips. As ever he had already won so I gave in to him and as usual I got a little carried away so he had to end the wonderland that filled me in the few seconds that the kiss lasted.

After my head got away from the dizziness of Edward Cullen, I managed to find my breath.

"You're forgiven…even though you are not supposed to play with your food" I smiled slightly at him.

He grinned back and took my hand to help me out the car door. I squeezed his not wanting to let go, I was in such a happy place that I didn't take notice of where my feet were stepping. I tripped over the door frame into Edwards open arms. As always, it was my fault that he was laughing, he was amused by my clumsy body. I rolled my eyes and began lifting myself back onto my feet. His arms swiftly hit the bottom of my legs and fell into his pale arms.

"I can walk you know" I protested while wriggling in his cool, muscled arms.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me "it certainly looks like it" he said now looking at the purple bruise already surfacing on my shin. I gave a soft huff and sat still as my kicked the car door closed so fast that the whole truck shook on the muddy ground and started walking towards the house. His footsteps were so silent on the stairs leading up to the porch that the only thing I could hear was the wind against the leaves on the trees.

He stopped in front of the white wooden boor and he gently put me onto my own two feet but left his arm around my waist. I looked at him suspiciously but then realised that I didn't care if this was for my safety or not.

He slowly turned the handle on the door and led me inside his home…or layer depending on which way you wish to look at it. We stood into a huge open plan lounge and kitchen that took up the whole of the ground floor of the building. A huge white piano in the corner of the room caught my eye; it was just like the one my mum used to dream about at home. I could hear faint voices coming from behind the grand staircase in the kitchen but I didn't care I was to busy taking in the mysterious yet beautiful room surrounding me. The white leather sofas were not anything special but in the surroundings they looked too good to sit on. A chat show was on the TV but no one was watching the characters on the screen. Edward let go of my waist and pulled me around to face him.

"I'm just going to talk to Carlisle for a moment, there's a slight…problem, which we weren't expecting" he saw the horrified look on my face. "no not problem…just something I have to help sort out, ill be back before you even know I'm gone, make yourself at home"

Before I could protest he was gone, joining the other in the kitchen, I guessed. I took a small steep further into the room and concentrated on trying to hear the conversation they were having in the next room.

"What are we supposed to do?" I heard a woman's voice say slightly worriedly.

"There's nothing we CAN do" I recognised at Carlisle's voice.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, I didn't realise I picked such a bad time to warn you" I just caught a quiet girls voice, not beautiful enough to be one of the Cullen's.

Not I was intrigued, what was going on? Who was in there? And why hadn't Edward taken me with him? We were meant to be family now.

"But what about Bella, she already has enough in her life…if she still has a life. We have endangered her enough and now this!!" that was Edward, I was 101% sure about that, I could never confuse his voice.

"she's going to find out some time Edward, I think you should just tell her and see how she takes the news" that was Carlisle again, always seeing sense, I was happy he did, I did need to know and Edward always did what was right (which was usually what Carlisle thought).

I heard a slight sigh "fine, but I blame you if she tries to get away" I almost felt sorry for Edward, my love…almost, but I needed to know and nothing was going to change the way I felt towards him.

"Im back" I screamed so loud it hurt my ears as Edward appeared behind me again.

"Don't do that!!" I said slapping his arm as I tried to slow my heart down to normal again. "You will be the death of me Edward Cullen!"

His face dropped…oops. "No I didn't mean…Edward I'm sorry" I hugged him hard and didn't let go of his neck until he had put his arms around me and pulled me away.

"I know" he said smiling at me "but its true, o matter which way you look at it"

"NO" I said sternly "I love you and I want to…" he butted in before I could continue.

"doesn't matter Bella, there's something I need to tell you…no show you, but you have to promise you wont have a "spag" (as you call it) at me".

I was confused but I nodded and looked to the kitchen where everyone had become silent. Footsteps got louder as a shadow came out from behind the staircase and the figure came out of the shadows to show me his or her or maybe its face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol, I have written the next part, but I want to see what you all think of the beginning. Please tell me what you think could make it better, or if I should start a new one and what you think might happen. Do you want me to continue??


	2. The Family

The figure remained in the darkness but I could just make out a smile, a familiar smile but I couldn't picture the face it belonged to.

"But Bella" Edward smiled "first I want to introduce you properly to my family" he was trying to buy time, I could tell.

"Now, now bro, Bella has waited long enough you should let her into the secret" Jasper obviously knew how I was feeling and was trying to lighten my mood a bit.

"No, no, it's fine" I said, I wanted to find out who this new member of the house was but I knew that smile. I could probably figure it out by the time Edward had introduced each member of the family.

"Okay" Edward was gleaming, that seemed to cheer him up for now. "first we have Carlisle, and I'm sure you two will become great friends judging by how many times Bella ends up in hospital" Carlisle smirked and held his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand; it was bigger than Edwards and seemed colder, if that was possible.

"It's nice to meet you properly Bella" his teeth shone as the light from outside hit them causing me to squint a little.

"Next we have my mother Esme, I'm sure you two will become great friends and look out for each other" the beautiful woman standing in the middle of the room stepped forward and squeezed me into a quick, gentle hug and stepped away allowing me to see her red, well proportioned lips and her lovely golden eyes to stun me into silence.

"Welcome to the family hunny" her pearly teeth almost synchronised with her husbands, just shining together in the faint light.

"Emmett and Rosalie, the pride and beauty of the house hold" Edward laughed as Alice gave a terrifying glare towards his direction.

Emmett stepped forward, standing several feet above me he seemed even taller than before and even though his height scared me his goofy smile made me chuckle gently to myself as he slapped me lightly on the back and walked over to his partner. Rosalie seemed too preoccupied by the TV in the corner to notice me so I just left Edward to move on to the small pixie like girl in the corner with Jasper.

"And last but certainly not least, my little sister Alice and Jasper." Alice turned delicately round to face in my direction, skipped over like a ballet dancer and quickly peeked me on my cheek, her scent was clean and fresh and her beautiful small face was delicately framed by her short spiky, dark hair. Jasper kept his distance but still half smiled, Edward had told me that he was the newest member of the family so I respected his distance; we didn't want any accidents today.

All this took less than a few minutes and I still had no idea who the figure reminded me of but I could feel her eyes on me even though she was a good 10 metres away from me.

"Come on Edward, stop changing the subject, Bella needs to find out sooner of later, we don't want to bore her to death do we" Emmett gave a warm grin from the sofa, still all I could see from Rosalie was the back of her beautiful, long, blonde hair.

"Okay, okay Bella I want you to let this sink in before you go running way from me okay" he looked worried, I mean how could me life get any weirder? "Okay, come on out jess" Edward waved his hand for the figure to come over. Jess?? What?? My best friend Jessica came skipping out of the corner to my side as if she belonged here. Okay, maybe my life could get a bit weirder.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

I was shocked; Jessica never even talked to the Cullen's since she had known that she had no chance with any of them. She was embarrassed whenever they spoke to her, what was going on? A small wave of happiness hit me once again as jasper gave an encouraging smile over to me.

"Jess? What are you doing here?"

I felt Edward tense up slightly at my side but jess just acted casual as always and made her self at home on the stool in front of the TV.

"I asked you first, but I suppose I just came to give the Cullen's some…news that they had been waiting for."

I can't even describe what I felt, none of this fitted in to reality at all. Edward had the 'take your time' look on his face; there must be something I was missing.

"What news?"

Jess gave a questioning look to Edward and he gave a sigh. "Bella, jess came to tell us some news, that we thought could never happen in our lifetime, and we will tell you but not until you are fully settled with everything I have put you through so far. I mean its not right for a teenager to find out their boyfriend is dead and what jess came to tell us has shocked us all but its for the best…apparently." He put his hands on my shoulders "just don't run away from me straight way give Jess a chance to explain okay? That is, if you are ready for the news?"

I just nodded to save myself from exploding with curiosity. Edward turned to jess and left it to her to explain the situation to me. She tapped the seat next to her for me to sit down, I could tell this was going to take a while, so I made my way over, I took the seat next to her and listened to her story, or 'news' as she called it.


End file.
